<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гори, гори ясно by TheRisingValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465391">Гори, гори ясно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie'>TheRisingValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burn The Witch, Execution, Gen, Hannibal references, Hate, Right of Annulment, but not on screen, mutual hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Будь у них достаточно ресурсов и времени, Мередит бы распорядилась о том, чтобы весь Круг был сожжен. Но Правом Уничтожения можно воспользоваться и с помощью мечей. А костер — это честь особая. Как раз для первого чародея.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гори, гори ясно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU: В мире DA неугодных магов сжигают на кострах; Андерс не взрывал церковь.</p><p>Диалог взят из "Ганнибал". Когда пересматривала в сериале эту сцену, подумалось, что очень хорошо натягивается на Мередит с Орсино.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На площади перед Казематами уже готово место для костра. </p><p>Мередит любит сожжения. Это показательно. Красиво. Ярко. </p><p>Лишний раз напоминает о Владычице. </p><p>Магия должна служить людям, а не править ими.   </p><p>Будь у них достаточно ресурсов и времени, Мередит бы распорядилась о том, чтобы весь Круг был сожжен. Но Правом Уничтожения можно воспользоваться и с помощью мечей. А костер — это честь особая. Как раз для первого чародея.  </p><p>У них еще есть пара минут. Орсино смертельно бледен, но в остальном кажется почти спокойным. Даже руки, скованные кандалами, на которые нанесена погибель магов, кажется, не дрожат. Орсино пытался вспороть себе кожу и воспользоваться магией крови, но не успел, и теперь ему точно одна-единственная дорога. </p><p>На Мередит он смотрит убийственно серьезными горящими глазами, полными ненависти. Ему идут ожесточившиеся от полной беспомощности, перемешанной со злобой, черты лица. У него в руках с тонкими худыми запястьями, столько силы, какая ни Мередит, ни любому другому храмовнику никогда и не снилась, и эта сила в нем заперта, и он <i>ничего</i> с ней сделать не может.</p><p>— Ты фантазируешь о том, как убиваешь меня? — Мередит улыбается холодно, а у Орсино в глазах проскакивает короткая задушенная искра.  </p><p>— Да, — отвечает он напряженным необычно низким голосом. </p><p>— Скажи, как бы ты это сделал? </p><p>Орсино приоткрывает губы, медленно втягивая голос в легкие.</p><p>— Голыми руками, — отвечает Орсино дрогнувшим голосом, а Мередит улыбается еще холоднее. </p><p>В кабинет, постучавшись, заглядывает ее адъютант и вместе с ним еще двое храмовников. Мередит кивает им, и Орсино молча встает с места сам, держа подбородок поднятым. </p><p>Сначала он. Потом весь остальной Круг. </p><p>Всем им, магам, там и место: в очищающем церковном огне за то, что они сделали с миром.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>